A primary goal of this application is the development of new vaccines, diagnostics, and therapeutics for category A-C priority agents. Animal models will be needed to improve our understanding of the host pathogen relationship and to test newly developed products. Since many of the pathogens require BSL-3 containment, state-of-the-art BSL-3 vivaria will be critical in reaching our research goals. Thus, we have established an Animal Core in order to the meet the current and expanding needs of NBC scientists. The objectives of the Animal Core are: 1) to provide high quality BSL-3 animal facilities; 2) to advise and train investigators in animal models for category A-C priority agents; and 3) to encourage collaborations between NBC members. The NBC Animal Core consists of BSL-3 vivaria at four sites within region 2 and provides facilities for a wide variety of animal species. Small animal studies involving rodents, rabbits, and birds will be performed at one of two BSL-3 vivaria at PHRI, Newark, NJ or Wadsworth Center, Albany, NY. Studies in livestock on zoonotic pathogens will be located at the Plum Island Animal Disease Center, Plum Island, NY. Non-human primate studies will be conducted at the Caribbean Primate Research Center, Puerto Rico. The diversity of animal species available at these four facilities is essential in order to address the diversity of the category A-C priority agents. In addition, the diverse scientific expertise at these facilities will provide excellent training and collaborative opportunities for the NBC research community.